


(Vtrans) Pick Your Path and I’ll Pray

by ThanhThanhluv



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 70’s, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Smut, They technically cheat on their wives, Translated, You Have Been Warned, idk Paul freaks out, it’s only a work of fiction, it’s really sad, panic attack sort of?
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanhThanhluv/pseuds/ThanhThanhluv
Summary: Bản dịch đã được sự cho phép của tác giả.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 4





	(Vtrans) Pick Your Path and I’ll Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Tác giả: Casafrass  
> Link gốc: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499056?view_adult=true

Tiếng cười đó phát ra từ những tràng cười giòn giã, được chọn lựa tỉ mỉ như việc chọn một con dao phẫu thuật từ bộ đồ nghề của bác sĩ.

John thầm mong rằng nếu gã không quay lại mà nhìn, tiếng cười ấy sẽ biến mất, và đó chẳng qua chỉ là một trò đùa tàn nhẫn do cái đầu của gã bày ra thôi. Gã có thể yên trí mà tiếp tục cào cấu tâm hồn sứt sẹo của mình, để mặc cho điếu thuốc cháy đến hết đầu lọc và khiến những ngón tay bỏng rát. Gã biết tiếng cười này. Kể cả khi còn yêu người đó, gã cũng không thể ưa nổi cái điệu cười ấy.

Nó quá giả tạo theo quan điểm của John, như kiểu được sản xuất từ một nhà máy công nghiệp. Đó không phải cách mà một tiếng cười nên được phát ra.

Chúng phải thật vô lo và rạng rỡ, tự nhiên nhất có thể.

Thật chậm rãi, John đứng dậy trên hai chân, như thể gã bị kẹt trong một bãi nhầy nhụa keo vuốt tóc, thứ mà ngày trước gã hay dùng. Một bước chân tránh xa khỏi vũng xăng, Mimi thường dạy gã rằng cái gì nhiều quá cũng không tốt, và khôn hồn thì đừng đến gần bất kì đám cháy nào.

"John?"

Quả nhiên, tối nay gã đang chơi với lửa.

John khựng lại. Thế là xong. Đằng nào thì cũng toi rồi. Gã chẳng thèm đi tiếp nữa. Hai chân như bị dính chặt lên sàn.

Chà, người ta hay nói cái tật tò mò không bỏ đi đâu được.

John quay người lại, nhìn thấy đúng những gì mình đã đoán. Cảm giác thoả mãn cũng không thể mang gã quay về được nữa.

Paul không cười, nhưng dù sao John cũng không mong vậy.

Mắt của Paul cứ đảo qua đảo lại, sợ sệt điều có thể xảy ra nếu họ bị bắt gặp đang đứng cùng nhau. Chỉ cần gọi tên John thôi cũng đủ khiến anh cảm thấy tội lỗi.

Anh cố giữ khoảng cách dù rằng họ giống như hai thỏi nam châm, hút chặt lấy nhau và không thể tách rời.

"Paul." Nghe như đám đông xung quanh đang chết lặng. Có Paul ở gần khiến mọi thứ trở nên thật hơn.

"Trông anh vẫn khoẻ nhỉ," Paul nhận xét.

John chua chát gật đầu trước nỗ lực phá vỡ tảng băng của người kia.

"Còn cậu. Chà, cuối cùng cũng tống khứ được thứ sinh vật bám riết trên mặt."

Paul suýt không kìm được cái đảo mắt. Anh rút ra một điếu thuốc, gạt bật lửa và không nói gì, như anh từng làm cả triệu lần trước đó.

Đôi mắt màu phỉ bật mở trong làn khói nicotine.

"Cũng đến lúc thay đổi thôi chứ." Một câu nói bâng quơ.

Lần này Paul rít một hơi còn sâu hơn. Anh cắn nhẹ môi giữa những lần hít vào, răng cọ cọ lên miếng da chết đã đóng vảy.

"Vậy... hẹn lần sau nhé." John chưa bao giờ giỏi việc ép bản thân phải đối diện với tình huống khó xử. Gã thấy sốt ruột khi nhìn Paul gặm nhấm điếu thuốc đó.

Gã quay gót rời đi, và có thể sẽ nốc cạn một chai whiskey trước chuyến bay ngày mai.

"John."

Giờ là lần thứ hai gã dừng bước và chuẩn bị đón nhận thất bại.

"Ờm..." hàng răng cửa của Paul cắm chặt vào môi dưới.

"Sao nào, Macca?"

Có cái gì đó từa tựa như sự cảm kích bất ngờ lướt qua vẻ mặt của Paul, anh thận trọng rít thêm một hơi.

_Cậu ta hẳn đang trượt dốc._

"Linda không đến. Bọn trẻ, anh biết đấy."

John gật đầu. Gã không tài nào đoán được ý đồ của Paul.

"Vậy nên tôi đang nghĩ, chúng ta có thể, ờm, ôn lại chuyện xưa."

John nhướn một bên mày lên.

Paul chuyển sức nặng từ chân này sang chân kia, những ngón tay gảy gảy lên hàng dây bass vô hình.

Anh hít vào, rồi nhả ra luồng khói mờ đục trong lúc hạ thấp tầm mắt.

"Tại sao nào?" John hỏi.

Lông mày của Paul nhướn lên, rõ ràng đang trông chờ một tiếng không thẳng thừng.

"À, t-thì, ờ, cũng lâu rồi và... tôi chỉ nghĩ chúng ta có thể nói chuyện, uống vài ly. Anh biết đấy, như trước kia."

"Không thể như trước được nữa," John cắt lời có phần gay gắt.

Paul nao núng.

"P-phải. Tôi biết. Nhưng anh hiểu ý tôi mà, đúng không, John?" Giọng anh gần như van lơn.

John ước rằng gã không hiểu, như câu trả lời vẫn là có.

Một tiếng thở dài. "Chắc rồi, Paul. Tôi biết ý cậu là gì mà."

Họ quyết định đến khách sạn của Paul, cũng không bất ngờ lắm khi nó chỉ khá khẩm hơn cái chuồng ngựa một chút và khó có thể gọi là khách sạn được. Nó là một trong những quán rượu chật hẹp, tầm thường đến nực cười mà đã được nhào nặn thành giường và bữa sáng. Nhỏ bé, ấm cúng, hoàn toàn trái ngược với nơi mà bạn sẽ ngỡ là điểm dừng chân của một trong những nhạc sĩ nổi tiếng nhất thế giới.

"Tôi đồ rằng đó là cái máng mà Jesus từng nằm," John chỉ tay về phía một chiếc máng gỗ mà hiển nhiên chỉ dùng để trang trí cho đẹp nhà.

Không phải câu đùa hay nhất nhưng nó cũng thu về tiếng cười nhẹ từ Paul. Miệng John hơi giật khi gã nghe được một tiếng cười đúng nghĩa, mà chỉ cần nghe đã đủ khiến lòng gã tê tái một nỗi căm ghét khó hiểu.

Paul cứ như người lạ trong chính căn phòng của anh; hì hụi dọn dẹp đám cốc và hộp nhựa thức ăn, nhét gọn quần áo vào vali, chỉnh lại tranh trên tường sao cho thẳng tắp. Anh ậm ừ dưới cổ họng và đang hút đến điếu thứ hai trong một giờ đồng hồ, bị mắc kẹt trong vòng lặp vô tận của những cử động bồn chồn, như con robot được lập trình sẵn.

Ấy là cho đến khi John phá vỡ sự yên lặng, gã không thể cứ đứng đó mà nhìn nữa.

"Paul, tôi đếch quan tâm phòng của cậu trông như thế nào đâu."

Câu nói của gã kéo Paul ra khỏi vòng luẩn quẩn, anh chằm chằm nhìn John như thể gã vừa mọc ra ba cái đầu, trước khi nghiền tắt điếu thuốc.

"À-ừ, tôi biết mà. Chỉ là muốn làm cho mọi thứ thoải mái hơn thôi."

Paul với lấy rồi bày ra hai ly rượu, rót vào đó một chút whiskey. Anh ngồi xuống rồi ra hiệu cho John cùng ngồi.

John ngả lưng xuống tấm đệm và cầm ly thuỷ tinh trên tay, gác chân lên bàn pha nước. Không gian im bặt, chỉ trừ tiếng kêu vù vù của máy sưởi và tiếng điếu thuốc cháy lách tách.

"Gia đình cậu-Linda vẫn khoẻ chứ?"

Paul gượng cười, xoay người về phía John.

"Cô ấy vẫn khoẻ. Bọn tôi đang làm việc với album mới."

"Hừm. Cũng mang thiên hướng âm nhạc, nhỉ?" John cảm thấy Linda quả là có chất nghệ sĩ, nhưng chắc không cùng một kiểu với gã và Paul. Chẳng ai có thể giống như hai người họ.

"Đúng rồi. Thích hát lắm. Giọng cô ấy cũng khá hay."

Điều gì đó trong giọng nói mơ màng của Paul khiến John thêm phần chua chát.

"Cậu bé hợp xướng tìm được người hát cùng rồi sao?" Giọng của John có thể đã trầm hơn kể từ khi còn ở Liverpool, nhưng tông điệu châm chọc vẫn giống như lúc gã cố tình nhại lại Paul vào mùa hè định mệnh ấy.

Người trẻ hơn kia nhẹ nhàng gạt tàn thuốc vào cái khay bên cạnh. Dù có bồn chồn ra sao, Paul cũng không để tàn thuốc rơi xuống thảm trải sàn, mặc cho việc đó khó khủng khiếp tới mức nào.

"Mmhmm. Không giống a-" Paul để trỏng. Mọi chuyện _kết thúc rồi._ John không muốn nghe câu đó từ miệng anh.

"Thế còn... Yoko?" Paul nói lảng đi.

"Ổn thôi. Đang xử lý phần chỉnh sửa cho album tiếp theo."

"Chỉ cô ấy thôi sao?"

John nhún vai.

"Cô ấy giỏi mấy vụ làm ăn. Giống cậu."

Bầu không khí trở nên nặng nề. John tự hỏi phải chăng gã nên về khách sạn một mình thay vì đến đây.

"À. Mừng là anh vẫn đang làm tốt," Paul mở lời, cũng có vẻ thật lòng.

"Ờ. Bằng cách nào đó Rich đang làm tốt hơn tất cả chúng ta," John cười khẩy. Gã giỏi việc này-giảm nhẹ bầu không khí căng thẳng. Paul còn giỏi hơn. Với lại ngay từ đầu Paul đâu có tạo nên căng thẳng. Ngoại trừ lúc này, cũng lạ thật. John có cảm giác như gã bị ngã vào bẫy sập, nơi mà không điều gì có thể lường trước được. Cảm giác đó khiến gã rợn sống lưng.

Không có gì để gã chuẩn bị cho điều sắp tới.

Thật khó để ngăn được cơn nghiện.

John đã nghiệm ra rằng khi mày bị dứt khỏi một thứ thuốc quá lâu, cuối cùng cũng được hớp một liều sẽ sướng hơn lần đầu tiên mày thử nó. Mày biết chính xác cơn phê sẽ thế nào và bằng mọi giá phải có được cơ hội sống lại cảm giác ấy.

Vậy nên khi cảm nhận được hơi thở của anh phả lên môi, gã đã không ngần ngại mà hôn anh, đưa lưỡi ra liếm láp thứ chất độc ngọt ngào, đượm vị khói thuốc đầy mời gọi ấy. Nó được bày sẵn trước mặt, chỉ chờ đẩy John phê lên tận nóc và cho gã nếm thử thứ mà gã không có được.

Paul đang đói khát, ngấu nghiến John như thể anh đã không ăn gì hàng năm trời. Tay anh di chuyển khắp nơi, những móng tay bị cắn nham nhở bấu chặt lấy gáy John khiến gã rít lên. Răng của họ đụng nhau, John cảm nhận được lưng gã đập xuống tay ghế sofa khi Paul đẩy người về phía trước, ngồi gọn vào lòng gã.

Anh không thể _suy nghĩ_ thông suốt được nữa. Anh thậm chí còn không thiết mở mắt, quá mải mê cảm nhận được nhiều nhất những gì từ John trước khi gã rời xa. John lúc nào cũng phải bỏ đi trước khi Paul kịp lấy thứ anh muốn.

Nhưng rồi có bàn tay đặt lên vai Paul, anh chỉ lờ mờ cảm thấy mình bị đẩy lùi lại phía sau. Anh thậm chí còn chẳng nhận ra điều gì đang xảy ra cho đến khi John bóp chặt lấy cánh tay anh và lay thật mạnh.

"Dừng lại!" John gắt lên. Đôi mắt Paul bật mở, run run nhìn xuống đầu gối.

"Lạy Chúa, cậu bị cái quái gì vậy? Suýt thì tợp luôn môi của tôi. Giống hệt mấy con ả điên chầu chực bên ngoài khách sạn." John giằng ra, miệng méo xệch trong ghê tởm.

 _Ouch_. Paul lùi lại.

"Đáng ra tôi phải biết cậu chỉ muốn có vậy. 'Ôn chuyện xưa', hửm?" John cười khẩy mỉa mai, tay với lấy điếu thuốc.

Nó không nên đau đớn như thế này. John đã quen thói nói trước khi nghĩ nhiều năm nay và Paul đã học được cách mặc kệ gã, để ngoài tai những lời cay độc ấy.

Nhưng những gì gã vừa nói nghe như thể chúng đã bị chôn vùi rất lâu rồi, chỉ chực chờ bò lên từ họng John và cắn phập vào trái tim Paul.

"Nhưng-anh cũng hôn tôi." Paul chạm tay lên môi, tự hỏi phải chăng tất cả chỉ là một cơn ác mộng méo mó, và anh sẽ tỉnh dậy với Linda ở bên, nhẹ nhàng an ủi, hôn anh để xua đi những nỗi lo sợ.

"Ờ, cậu đâu có cho tôi nhiều lựa chọn, đúng chứ?"

"T-tôi nhớ anh, John." Paul đang trao cả trái tim cho gã. John không thấy sao?

"Ôi, Chúa. Đúng là cậu rồi, Paul. Lúc nào cũng nhớ với nhung cái mà cậu không có được."

John đang tức giận. Gã hy vọng điều đó hiện rõ qua giọng gã. Paul luôn lấy đi mà chẳng bao giờ nghĩ đến việc cho lại cái gì. Anh sẵn sàng chiều ý bất kì ai, chỉ trừ người yêu anh nhất. Anh đáng phải nghe những gì John dành cho anh dù chúng có tệ đến đâu.

"Bỏ lại tất cả, cút đến nơi nào đấy với gia đình mới toanh của cậu và-"

"Tôi bỏ đi? Thế ai là người nói muốn ly hôn nào?"

"Đó chỉ đùa thôi! Tôi không hề có ý đấy thật cho đến khi cậu bắt đầu đội nó lên mà diễu hành khắp mọi nơi, như một ả vợ bất mãn rao bán cuộc hôn nhân đổ vỡ của ả trong một phiên đấu giá của bọn săn ảnh," John gắt lên một cách cay độc.

Đôi mắt Paul loé lên sự phẫn nộ, anh đứng phắt dậy để nhìn xuống John và để tỏ ra mình không hề yếu thế.

"Đồ khốn nạn!" Paul gào lên. Giọng anh vang lớn như chưa từng lớn hơn, nhưng John vẫn không chịu thua.

"Tôi á? Xem ai đang nói kìa! Gọi thằng này lên đây cho sướng con cu thôi chứ gì." Đám lửa bùng lên dữ dội, chẳng thể dập tắt được nữa.

Có người sắp bị thiêu cháy.

"Chết đi, John." Paul ấn chặt mu bàn tay lên hai mắt, nấc nghẹn khi cứng đầu chặn lại những giọt nước mắt chỉ chực trào ra. Anh không tin nổi mình lại như thế này trước mặt John: _khóc lóc_ , như một đứa con gái. Môi anh rát lên vì bị cắn quá mạnh.

John không thể làm gì hơn ngoài việc đứng nhìn. Paul chẳng bao giờ khóc. Việc đó chỉ xảy ra duy nhất một lần với John, hồi còn ở Hamburg, anh với gã đã uống đến say khướt prellie cocktail và rum. Họ đi qua một nhà thờ có tên St. Mary, và Paul đã ngồi bệt xuống những thềm đá nứt nẻ ấy mà khóc, về việc anh mong mẹ mình sẽ được hạnh phúc dù bà có ở đâu, nhưng tại sao bà không thể ở lại với anh?

John còn nhớ gã đã cố an ủi anh hết khả năng mà bộ óc đờ đẫn của gã cho phép, một cái ôm và có lẽ là một nụ hôn thật nhẹ lên thái dương. Những thiên sứ cẩm thạch đã chứng giám cho họ với lòng thương xót, những bàn tay lạnh ngắt đan vào nhau để cùng cầu nguyện.

Gã nhớ rằng mình đã hoảng sợ, vì Paul chưa như vậy bao giờ. Paul chưa từng thể hiện cảm xúc nào khác ngoài niềm vui hay một chút khó chịu thoáng qua.

Chẳng ai nhắc lại chuyện đó nữa.

Giờ đây, sau gần 12 năm, Paul lại khóc và John vẫn chưa thôi hoảng sợ. Gã nhìn Paul sụt sịt và thô bạo dụi mắt một lúc lâu trước khi cẩn thận bước tới, như đang tiếp cận một con thú dữ.

Không đúng. Paul đáng ra phải là người mạnh mẽ và bình tĩnh. John mới là kẻ hay gào thét, hay khóc lóc, kẻ chỉ biết đập phá và chửi rủa.

Nhưng đêm nay, là gã choàng tay ôm lấy Paul, đưa anh về phòng ngủ. Đêm nay, gã sẽ chăm sóc Paul theo cách mà anh cần gã từ rất lâu rồi.

 _Ngủ đi, John_. Paul thường khuyên gã như vậy. _Sáng mai anh sẽ thấy khá hơn._

Nhưng John không nghĩ lần này nó sẽ có tác dụng.

Thật lặng lẽ, gã cởi giày cho Paul và xếp chúng ngay ngắn bên cạnh cửa ra, cứ như đã được khắc sâu vào não. Gã kéo chăn và giúp Paul lên giường. Nhưng Paul vẫn cứ níu lấy John, đôi mắt rưng rưng cầu xin để không bị bỏ lại một mình. Nỗi cô đơn là thứ đáng sợ nhất khi đêm xuống. John hẳn phải biết rõ chứ.

Vậy nên gã cũng cởi giày và nằm xuống tấm ga nhàu nhĩ, vòng tay ôm Paul vào lòng cho đến khi anh dần im lặng.

"Tôi xin lỗi vì đã quá yếu đuối," Paul thì thầm.

"Ai cũng có lúc yếu đuối thôi Paul."

John để Paul níu lấy gã, như Paul đã để gã làm nhiều lần trước kia. Sự yếu đuối không phải thứ mà ta có thể vượt qua.

Không mất quá lâu để bắt đầu lại với những nụ hôn đơn thuần, dè dặt. Paul chỉ dám thử, sợ mình sẽ lỡ tay làm đứt những sợi chỉ mỏng manh tạo nên sự đồng cảm giữa hai người.

Lần này John không đẩy anh ra nữa. Nên Paul dần trở nên thèm khát hơn; anh hôn sâu hơn, bấu chặt hơn. Anh lấy đi những gì mình muốn và John để anh làm vậy.

"Được không...?" Paul khẽ hỏi, tay anh đặt lên đùi John. John gật đầu, đón lấy Paul vào lòng gã. Gã lại mắc bẫy nữa rồi; John hiểu chẳng có gì là mãi mãi và Paul không hoàn toàn là chính mình. Nhưng gã muốn bất kì phiên bản nào của Paul McCartney mà gã có thể có được sau 3 năm qua.

Vì John cũng tham lam chẳng kém- gã biết mình đang lấy đi bao nhiêu, muốn nhiều hơn cả những gì gã được phép.

Nhưng nếu Paul tự nguyện cho gã, thì như thế có là gì?

Những nụ hôn dần trở nên rạo rực, Paul bắt đầu cởi khóa quần, người anh mềm nhũn trong lòng John.

Paul muốn gã vào trong anh. Anh không thể nghĩ gì khác nữa. Mọi thứ đều xoay quanh John. _John ở đây, John muốn anh, John đang chạm vào anh, John cũng cần anh như anh cần gã._

"Giống như trước kia, được không?" Paul van lơn, sợ hãi đến mức không dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt John.

"Được," hơi thở của John phả lên cổ Paul, đóng dấu vào da thịt. Không chút do dự.

Đêm nay, họ sẽ cháy đến khi chẳng còn lại gì.

Paul nhanh chóng xuống giường và lục tung cả túi đồ lên trước khi lấy ra một tuýp thuốc bôi trơn nhỏ. Anh lặng lẽ nhìn John bóp thuốc vào lòng bàn tay rồi xoa đều.

John lướt ngón tay qua lối vào chật khít của Paul, khiến anh không khỏi rùng mình.

"Sẵn sàng chưa?" John hỏi và Paul gật đầu, bấu chặt lấy vai John.

Gã trượt một ngón tay vào trong, Paul mở miệng thở gấp. Khi đã quen dần, anh bóp nhẹ cánh tay John: ra hiệu tiếp tục.

John thêm một ngón nữa, gã cảm nhận được mũi Paul vùi vào cổ gã.

John nới lỏng anh trong vài phút và phải mất một lúc gã mới nhận ra Paul đang nói gì đó. Nhắc đi nhắc lại, như một câu thần chú.

_"Tha thứ cho tôi. Tha thứ cho tôi, tha thứ cho tôi, tha thứ cho tôi, tha thứ-"_

John túm áo Paul kéo lùi lại, gã nhận ra hai mắt anh đang nhắm chặt, những giọt nước mắt ứa ra. Anh đều đều đẩy hông về phía tay John, hai bàn tay đan vào nhau như những thiên thần đá ở Hamburg.

"Này, này. Paul. Paul, kìa, nhìn tôi đi. Cậu đang dọa tôi đấy. Nào, nhìn tôi đây này."

Paul mở mắt, nhưng hai mống mắt đã nhòa đục từ bao giờ. John lạnh toát sống lưng.

Người nhìn lại không phải Paul của gã.

Anh đang cắn móng tay, dang chân rộng ra để đẩy vào tay John. John không thể phân biệt nổi những tiếng rên ấy là do khoái cảm hay đau đớn nữa.

Vậy nên gã rút tay ra. Hành động đó làm Paul giật mình, anh khẽ nấc lên và cố đẩy người về phía trước.

"Đừng, John, quay lại đi, tôi _xin lỗi_! Tôi xin lỗi, đừng đi, đừng đi mà." Paul lắp bắp, mắt anh đỏ lên và sưng húp.

John rủa thầm rồi vớ lấy cái khăn chùi tay. Gã đổi lại vị trí, để Paul dựa lưng lên đầu giường.

John tự hỏi đã bao nhiêu lần Paul phải trải qua cảm giác này. Cơn kích động khi bị bỏ rơi.

Gã không dám nghĩ tới trong số đó có bao nhiêu lần là do gã.

"Paul." John có thể cảm thấy sự bồn chồn dâng lên từ họng mình. Gã không nên ở lại mới phải. Paul chưa bao giờ là của gã để gã được phép có anh.

"Paul, nhìn tôi này. Em đang làm tôi sợ. Tôi cũng thấy sợ giống em thôi."

John nhẹ nhàng lay Paul, cố hết sức kéo anh ra khỏi cơn loạn trí. Gã xoa lên mặt, lên cánh tay anh, bất cứ việc gì để mang Paul quay về với thực tại.

Thật chậm rãi, Paul dần bình tĩnh hơn. Nhịp thở của anh trở lại bình thường. Mắt anh đã lờ mờ nhận thức được những gì xung quanh, John có thể thấy lớp sương mỏng phủ lên chúng dần tan ra. Đúng là Paul rồi. Paul ở đây, bất kể trong trạng thái nào gã cần.

"Tốt lắm. Em giỏi lắm. Nào, về đây với tôi."

Paul chỉ đáp lại gã với mấy tiếng rên khe khẽ.

"Em nói gì đó với tôi được không, Paul? Tôi muốn nghe giọng em."

Paul nuốt xuống thật mạnh, lưng tựa lên đầu giường.

"Tôi sợ."

John gật đầu, đưa tay lên vuốt tóc Paul, nhẹ nhàng vén những lọn tóc qua mang tai anh.

"Tôi biết mà. Không sao. Ai cũng có lúc hoảng sợ thôi. Chắc tại vừa nãy tôi có hơi quá." Giọng John thật ấm, nó êm ái lướt qua Paul như một đám mây vàng.

Đã nhiều năm kể từ lần cuối John nói như thế với anh. Anh chỉ cần gã nhẹ nhàng như lúc này thôi.

Nhưng Paul vội vã lắc đầu, không, anh không muốn John rời đi mà chưa thể chạm vào gã. Paul phải cảm nhận được gã, anh cần bằng chứng vào sáng mai để biết John đã ở đây và tất cả không chỉ là một giấc mơ ám ảnh. Anh sẽ mất trí mất.

"Không, không đâu. Là do tôi quá nôn nóng thôi. Giờ không sao rồi. Tôi vẫn muốn anh, John."

John có chút do dự. Gã không muốn lại có chuyện xảy ra. Nhưng trông Paul tuyệt vọng quá, John không thích như thế.

Gã không thích Paul trở nên phụ thuộc một cách khác thường.

Paul luôn nắm quyền kiểm soát. John đã làm gì anh thế này?

Gã để Paul ngồi vào lòng gã. Gã đã mềm đi từ lâu, nhưng tiếng thở dốc của Paul và cảm giác mông anh cọ lên chỗ đó khiến gã không khỏi phấn khích.

Paul hôn lên từng tấc da mà anh có thể với tới, lưỡi ướt át di chuyển trong khoang miệng John, hau háu chồm lên người gã, như muốn mau chóng quên đi tất cả những gì xung quanh họ.

Chỉ có họ. Không vợ con, không âm nhạc, không áp lực từ dư luận. John đang ở đây, gã sẽ không đi đâu cả. Paul có thể chạm vào gã, ngửi mùi khói thuốc vương trên tóc gã, nếm vị mồ hôi mằn mặn của gã.

Sau cùng John cũng cởi khóa quần và trở lại tư thế cũ, để Paul ngồi trên và cho anh cảm giác được nắm quyền kiểm soát. Anh từ từ hạ mình xuống John, cụng trán vào nhau.

Paul thở dốc bên tai John, mắt nhắm nghiền. Đẹp như một bản Thánh Ca, phải, gã dám nói như vậy đấy. Khoảnh khắc này sẽ thay đổi họ mãi mãi. Một thứ gì đó rất thật, mãnh liệt như xung điện, căng cứng hằn sâu vào da thịt như dây đàn guitar.

 _Thật đẹp_ , John thầm nghĩ. Ngay cả với cặp mắt sưng húp và hai hàng nước mắt in hằn trên má, Paul vẫn đẹp như một bức tượng cẩm thạch được chính tay Michelangelo khắc nên. John không dám tin gã có thể với tới và cảm nhận bờ môi mềm mại của người kia bao lấy đầu ngón tay, hay để lại những vết cắn lên làn da trắng ngần ấy.

Paul ngả đầu ra sau, miệng hé mở như đang khoan khoái đắm chìm trong ánh dương nơi thiên đường.

John luồn tay vào tóc Paul, anh giật mình, mắt hấp háy chớp mở.

"Sao-?"

"Đẹp thật. Sao em lại đẹp tới vậy chứ?" John trìu mến hỏi, ngón tay khẽ vuốt ve mang tai anh.

"Tôi-tôi không...vẫn còn sao?"

"Luôn luôn," John thở hắt ra. Giọng gã gằn xuống khi Paul cựa mình.

Bốn bức tường vang vọng tiếng xác thịt, chúng trân trân nhìn John tận hưởng thứ thuốc cấm và Paul vẫn cứ luôn tham lam nhận lấy.

Họ đang tới rất gần, khoái cảm trực trào từ bụng dưới. Móng tay John ghim chặt vào hông Paul, để lại bằng chứng sẽ in hằn trong anh ngay cả khi mới lờ mờ tỉnh giấc.

Chợt Paul lên tiếng.

“Tại sao lại rời xa tôi? Tôi đã làm gì sao?” Giọng anh lí nhí như một đứa trẻ, nhưng cũng đủ khiến bao hứng khởi trong gã tan biến. Anh không khóc; chỉ đờ đẫn hỏi gã. Paul vùi mặt vào cổ John, gã có thể cảm nhận sự run rẩy trong giọng nói ấy.

Một lúc lâu sau John vẫn không biết phải trả lời thế nào. Câu hỏi đó cứ đè nặng lên gã. Gã muốn phủ nhận rằng mình không hề rời bỏ ai, nhưng gã đã làm rồi đấy thôi, cảm giác đau đớn sẽ luôn dai dẳng không dứt.

“Sớm muộn gì cũng phải vậy thôi. Cho dù không phải tôi, thì vẫn có thể là George.” John ghét cách mà giọng gã vỡ ra.

Paul thở dài, nhưng cơ thể anh không ngừng di chuyển, đưa đẩy cả hai lên đến cao trào.

"Tôi nhớ anh. Tôi luôn, ước sao anh chưa từng rời xa tôi." Những ngón tay của Paul siết chặt lấy tóc John, anh co chân lại để thu hẹp khoảng trống giữa hai người. Giọng anh chỉ như một hơi thở mỏng tang.

"Tôi cũng nhớ em, Paul. Nhiều lắm. Chưa một ngày nào tôi thôi nhớ em."

Paul khuỵu gối và nghiêng hông để John đẩy vào sâu hơn. Lúc này, anh chỉ còn biết rên khẽ trong cổ họng.

Paul nhớ đến những lúc lòng mình quặn thắt. Nhớ những khi nằm yên một chỗ, trân trân nhìn lên vết nứt trên trần nhà và chỉ mong được chết quách đi cho xong.

John ở đó. Giọng gã cách anh có vài nút bấm điều khiển. Vậy mà Paul vẫn không thể với tới gã. Ai cũng có thể với tới John, chỉ có Paul là không.

Gã quá xa vời, cảm giác như lần đầu tiên họ gặp nhau. John là một vị thần vượt ngoài mọi nhận thức của Paul.

Và, có lẽ, anh chưa bao giờ thực sự với tới gã.

Anh cảm thấy mềm yếu trong vòng tay của John. Paul biết rõ John có thể dễ dàng nghiền nát anh, nhưng anh vẫn tin ở gã. Trước kia anh luôn tin ở John; và nhìn xem niềm tin đó đã mang anh tới đâu.

Tai họ ù đi trong tiếng gọi tên nhau, khẩn mong những bức tường kia sẽ không phơi bày những gì thầm kín nhất của hai người. John bắt đầu xóc cho Paul, đỡ lấy gáy anh như đang nâng niu một khối thủy tinh và đặt lên môi người kia một nụ hôn sâu.

"Đúng rồi, tôi ở đây. Tôi sẽ không đi đâu nữa."

Lời hứa, John hiểu, chỉ là những điều mà ta không thể thực hiện.

Cả hai tới cùng một lúc, cảm giác như trút được hòn đá tảng đang đè nặng lên ngực. Căn phòng im bặt. Lần đầu tiên họ được hòa làm một sau bao năm xa cách.

Gã vẫn ở trong anh, nằm yên tận hưởng cảm giác lâng lâng sau cực khoái. Thiên đường đẹp nhất là khi nghe rõ từng nhịp tim đập của đối phương.

Paul hiểu gã rất yếu đuối trong những lúc như thế này. Dễ dàng hoảng sợ, dễ bị bóc trần. Nhưng Paul vẫn hỏi. Anh phải biết mình có xứng đáng với _John Lennon_ hay không _._

"Ngày mai anh vẫn sẽ yêu tôi chứ?" anh hỏi thật khẽ.

Câu hỏi đó khiến lòng John nhói lên. Không phải ai cũng yêu Paul, nhưng sao anh lại dám nghi ngờ tình cảm của John? John ngả ra sau và nâng cằm Paul, hướng anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt gã.

"Nghe tôi nói đây này. Không có gì là ‘vẫn’ cả, hiểu không? Tôi đã luôn yêu em, và tôi sẽ yêu em ngay cả khi trở thành một lão già nhăn nheo với nội tạng mục ruỗng. Hôm nay tôi yêu em và ngày mai cũng vậy. Không ngừng. Nếu nó ngừng lại thì đó đâu phải là yêu."

Paul mở miệng định nói gì đó, vì họ luôn cần cho mình một lời nói cuối cùng, nhưng John đã ngăn anh lại với một ngón tay đặt trên đầu môi.

“Shh. Còn cãi nữa là tôi sẽ đi đấy.”

Paul vội vã mím môi lại và ngoan ngoãn tựa đầu lên ngực John.

“Tôi xin lỗi vì đã hành xử như thế. Nhỏ nhen, ngang ngược, xấu xa. Tôi tệ lắm phải không John? Tôi không cố ý, tôi thực sự không muốn vậy, nhưng nó cứ thế diễn ra và tôi-”

“Em không hề xấu xa. Tôi còn không nghĩ con người Paul McCartney có nổi một điểm có thể làm người khác chán ghét.”

“Không. Tôi đã khiến nhiều người tổn thương chỉ vì quá cố chấp và luôn bắt họ phải theo ý mình. Tôi đã khiến anh tổn thương. Sao tôi lại như vậy chứ?”

“Chúng ta ai mà chẳng có lúc phạm sai lầm, con người là thế mà. Nhưng tôi đã nói em không hề xấu xa. Không phải bàn cãi gì nữa. Nào, ngủ đi. Rồi ngày mai em sẽ thấy khá hơn.”

John cẩn thận lật người lại và nhẹ nhàng rút ra, kéo chăn phủ kín lên cơ thể họ. _"Hãy mơ về tôi."_

Gã đã mơ về Paul nhiều năm trời. Ngay cả khi họ còn ở bên nhau, gã đã mường tượng ra đủ mọi loại viễn cảnh méo mó về tương lai của hai người. Paul luôn là tất cả trong giấc mơ của gã. Tất cả những sắc màu rực rỡ và u tối nhất, hay những bụi sao đêm lấp lánh đều đong đầy nơi đáy mắt anh. Và anh cũng là mọi thứ của cuộc đời gã; đẹp đến nao lòng.

Nhưng giờ Paul ở ngay đây, lồng ngực lên xuống đều đặn, lặng lẽ chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu. Phải, lúc này nhìn anh chẳng khác gì cả thế giới của gã.

Anh vẫn còn ngủ khi John đóng cửa rồi quay lưng rời đi, thất hứa một lần cuối cùng.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tiêu đề bắt nguồn từ bài hát ‘Gold Dust Woman’.  
> *Mình đã mạo muội lược đi mấy từ như kiểu “bunny”, “baby”,… trong bản gốc, chẳng hiểu sao dịch ra nó cứ bị thiếu tự nhiên với sến súa quá mức. Very sorry guys.
> 
> Khá là không liên quan, có một số fic mình sẽ không thể xin phép tác giả vì nhiều lý do nên không đăng lên AO3 được. Đây là nick Watt của mình cho những bạn muốn đọc mấy fic đó:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/luvthanhthanh


End file.
